La otra de tu vida
by marleny.reyesvaldez
Summary: que pasa cuando estas tan enamorada que no te importa que al verte, para el fueses otra persona y que al final prefiriera morir a olvidarse de esa persona, pues eso le paso a kikyou entren y lean por favor


_**La otra de tu vida**_

Cada vez que me miras ciento que la estas mirando a ella y eso me destroza, cuando ya no puedo continuar mas, vienes me pides perdón de rodillas, me besas y me abrasas y todo pasa a segundo plano, me odio por ser tan débil ante ti, entiendo por que estas conmigo somos tan parecidas que pudiéramos ser hermanas, recuerdo aquella vez que te encontré llorando, me escondí para no se vista, me estremecí al escuchar su nombre de tus labios "Kagome" y no sabia quien era ella, fue una tarde que buscando en nuestra habitación encontré una foto de ella y de ti abrazados, la mire se parecía tanto a mi, luego te mire y tenias una sonrisa que nunca te había visto, al voltear la fotografía decía "Para mi dulce amor de tu querida Kagome" en ese momento entendí todo solo me utilizabas para reducir tu dolor y eso me destruyo el corazón

Luego entraste y me viste llorar con la foto en las manos, me abrazaste y besaste, volví a caer a tus pies como tantas otras veces, una semana después me confundiste con ella, me llamaste por su nombre y vi como todos tus sentimientos se arremolinaban en tus ojos azules, así que caminaste por el largo pasillo de la casa y mientras yo te gritaba que volvieras que seria quien tu quisieras que fuera, que no me dejaras; serraste la puerta dejándome ahí y maldecía mi suerte por ser la otra de tu vida; luego de ese incidente salías todos los viernes tal vez a convencerla de que vuelva contigo y yo me debatía en dejarte, pero cuando me decidí en hacerlo te arrodillaste, me rogaste y lloraste, porque no te dejara que sin mi morirías, y una vez mas me volviste a convencer que me quedara, todo era maravilloso pasaron los meses y todo era un sueño, no me explico como ella fue capas de dejarte, si eres el hombre que toda chica desearía tener, ella te tubo y te desecho pero yo no cometería el mismo error que ella.

Así pasaron los meses, no me explico que paso si fue que la viste, porque volvió hacer lo mismo, pero ahora con mas frecuencia esta vez desaparecías todo los días, no comías, no dormía y llorabas seguido parecías haberte vuelto un zombie; un día me decidí a seguirlo vi como se dirigía a un floristería y compraba rosas rojas, luego fue a una cas y entro mucho tiempo pero no me moví de donde estaba, al cabo de tres horas una mujer mayor y una joven salieron acompañada de el pero no era ella, seguí observando vi cundo se subieron al automóvil y fueron rumbo al cementerio se estacionaron y caminaron a una tumba, el deposito las rosas y dijeron unas plegarias, ellos lloraron juntos, la anciana fue la primera en retirarse y el se quedo con la joven un rato mas luego se fueron, llegaron de nuevo a la misma casa, oí cuando se despidió diciendo adiós Kaede, Sango, se monto y se retiro a su trabajo, luego de ahí no izo nada mas, volvió a la casa, hoy no fue el día de ver a la causante de mis desdichas.

Al día siguiente volví a seguirlo pero en cambio esta vez fue directo al cementerio me acerque un poco mas y lo vi llorar, luego fue directo a trabajar así que regrese a la casa y así paso la semana y llego el domingo creí que por fin seria el día así que volví a seguirlo, fue a la floristería y esta vez compro lirios blancos y ahora si estaba completamente segura que hoy seria el día, ya estaba ideando lo que le diría, le reclamaría por no dejarlo en paz le diría que el ya esta conmigo; pero no fue así se dirigió al cementerio a la misma tumba de los otros dos días, deposito las flores, pero no lloro estaba apunto de marcharme cuando oi como decía "Como siempre este es tu día especial sin lagrimas ni rosas, si no tus flores favoritas mi dulce amor" y luego con la voz afligida volvió hablar "deberías estar aquí donde te quiero y no allá donde te extraño" quede en shock, luego de que el se hubiera ido me acerque a la tumba y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad estaba combatiendo con una mujer que estaba muerta; ahí en la tumba estaba escrito Kagome Higurachi (1990-2013) ella había tenido 22 años cuando murió, tenia dos años de muerta y aun el no la superaba, volví a la casa y aun el no había vuelto, ya había perdido una batalla sin haberla peleado, cai de rodillas y llore por estos meses que pensé que podía pelear contra algo físico, pero no, en este instante el entro y me miro a la cara así le dije "¿Porque lo que uno mas anhela es lo que menos se cumple?, es por eso que medare por vencida ya no luchare" el comprendió el significado de esas palabras y se arrodillo junto a mi y comenzó diciendo "ella era dulce, siempre reía a carcajadas cuando yo hacia algo divertido, casi nunca se enojaba, y cuando se enojaba solamente tenia que pedirle perdón y me perdonaba, en sus ojos podías ver la verdad por eso no mentía y cuando sonreía por Dios cuando lo hacia mi mundo era mejor, yo era mejor y todos en su alrededor lo eran, ella irradiaba felicidad y su hermana y abuela la amaban tanto al igual que yo; era 18 de abril del 2013 yo había salido al trabajo ya era la hora de salida cuando sonó mi celular al contestarlo mi mundo quedo patas arribas, llegue a la casa y parecía la escena de policías y ladrones no escuchaba nada solo quería entrar y asegurarme que ella estaba bien, pero no al entrar a la casa habían policías de cuando hay un asesinato y en el suelo un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana blanca me arrodille y trataron de detenerme y no se porque pero me dejaron y la vi ahí mas pálida de lo normal y llena de ese liquido rojo carmesí y no supe mas porque mi mente dejo mi cuerpo y se fue a un lugar mucho mejor; solo es cuche como un acecino había entrado a la casa y la había asesinado sin piedad. No quería vivir mi mundo se derrumbo delante de mi y dure años así en penumbras hasta que te vi, pensé que Dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad así que trate por todos los medios de que estuvieras conmigo y lo logre, pero aun estando contigo" el se rio, bajo la cabeza y prosiguió diciendo" siento este vacio" cuando termino de hablar sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a si que le dije "cuando podrás amarme a mi así" "nunca podre amar a nadie mas perdóname pero necesito serte sincero" " y porque diablos has estado todos estos meses conmigo" "porque son tan parecidas físicamente y al verte la veo a ella pero a pesar de tener similitudes son tan diferentes, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo continuar haciéndonos esto porque me doy cuenta que te lastimo a ti y a mi creyendo lo que no es y antes de que saliera de la casa dije "se que nunca podre ser ella, pero las dos teníamos algo en común aparte del parecido que todos se empeñan en recordar y es que nuestro corazón latía solo por ti" y vi como salió de la casa sin mirar atrás y llore por su partida, pero el tenia razón me lastimaba así que tengo que seguir con mi vida; y no medí cuenta hasta que fue el que se marcho.

Una semana después vi en la tele un accidente automovilístico se trataba de un chico de ojos azules y con nombre Banckotsu, este chico había muerto tras haber sido impactado por otro automóvil fuera de control a las afuera de la ciudad, me entristecí y me imagine si ella estuviera con vida, su vida fuera diferente tal vez y solo tal vez hubieran tenido unos hermosos niños de ojos azules y fueran felices; y todos se preguntaran que hubiera pasado conmigo pues yo me hubiera enamorado de mi compañero de trabajo de ojos color ámbar y cabello plateado de nombre Inuyasha tal vez hubiéramos sido felices, los cuatros por caminos diferentes, pero eso nunca lo vamos a saber.

FIN


End file.
